Le jeu du Hazzar
by oNanemo
Summary: SLASH Harry x Drago  Un nouveau jeu est arrivé au magasin des jumeaux Weasley, et quand deux ennemis y jouent ensemble... il se pourrait qu'ils ne restent plus ennemis bien longtemps...
1. Un achat intéressant

Année inconnue, Ron est déjà sortit avec Lavande mais Harry n'est jamais sortit avec Ginny et n'en a pas envie.  
Dumbledore n'est pas mort, on a jamais entendu parler des horcruxes et d'ailleurs elles n'existent pas.  
Nous sommes juste avant le début de l'année scolaire...

**J'ai mis des images** en relation avec mon histoire en bas des pages, mais comme je n'arrive pas à les faire apparaître, il y a le lien direct pour les voir. Je vous conseille de les regarder parce que se sont des images que j'ai mise là parce que je les aime beaucoup (notamment celles des chapitres 2 et 4) ou même qui font avancer l'histoire (comme pour le chapitre 7, à venir...)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Ron et Hermione se promenaient tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse, sous le doux soleil annonçant la fin de l'été… Ils arrivèrent au moment le plus attendu de leur balade : « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ».

Sur la devanture du magasin était affichée une grande banderole noire avec, tracé à l'encre orange, l'inscription « Jeu du Hazzar, celui qui va tout vous révéler de vos meilleurs amis comme de vos pires ennemis ».

- Pfff… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore inventés ?…

- Hermione, positive un peu !! C'est vraiment super que leur magasin marche comme ça !! Allez, on va voir ce qu'ils trafiquent là dedans…

Comme à son habitude, le magasin était extra-plein, et le trio eu du mal à se faufiler jusqu'à la caisse pour voir les deux jumeaux.

- Alors, Fred, qu'est-ce que c'est ce « Jeu du Hazzar » ??

- Ha ha… Intéressé, Harry ?? On va t'expliquer ça tranquillement, viens voir.

Harry suivi les deux rouquins dans l'arrière salle, d'où ils sortirent deux grandes bouteilles remplies d'un liquide noir, et portant la même étiquette noire et orange que sur la devanture du magasin.

- En fait, c'est assez simple, commença George. C'est une sorte de véritasérum en moins… précis, fiable, appelle ça comme tu veux.

- Du véritasérum ?

- Pas exactement, continua Fred. En fait, c'est une sorte de jeu. Les participants se réunissent autour d'une table, et chacun leurs tours ils boivent un petit verre de ce liquide. Pendant que celui désigné boit son verre, les autres forment une question dans leur esprit, qu'ils voudraient poser à celui qui boit. Evidemment, la plupart du temps, tous les participants ont des questions différentes à poser ; mais la potion en choisit une et une voix s'élève pour l'énoncer, sans qu'on sache qui l'a posé. Enfin, celui qui a bu est obligé de réponse à cette question, avec les mêmes effets que le Véritasérum… Tu me suis ??

- Oui… Le hasard pour le choix de la question, et le Véritasérum pour la réponse… C'est un jeu assez risqué, non ??

- On l'a ensorcelé pour l'empêcher de poser des questions sur tout ce qui concerne l'ordre du Phénix, ou les choses sérieuses de ce genre. C'est avant tout fait pour s'amuser !

- Allez, vous m'avez convaincus !! Je vous prend les deux bouteilles !! C'est combien ?

- Pour toi, gratuit, comme toujours !! Prends-les !

Revenus dans la salle principale du magasin, Harry repartit avec Ron et Hermione qui avaient fait quelques achats intéressants ; il leurs raconta les effets du « jeu du Hazzar » et malgré la désapprobation d'Hermione, Ron imagina tout de suite faire des « Hazzar Party » à Poudlard…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

image ... http://img184.imageshack.us/img184/4863/twinsweasleysxy9.jpg


	2. Invitations

Quelques mois plus tard, à Poudlard…

- Allez, Harry !!! Il faut absolument qu'on s'en fasse une !! ça va faire deux mois que tu as ces bouteilles et on en a toujours pas bu une goutte !! Il faut faire des expériences dans la vie, même si après on aura honte pendant une semaine des choses qu'on aura avoué, on se marreras bien !! S'il te plait !!

- Mais réfléchit, Ron ! Nous ne sommes que deux !! Hermione trouve ce jeu immoral et elle a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait avouer, Ginny trouve ça trop enfantin, et Neville n'est pas du tout intéressé !! On ne peut pas jouer à deux…

- On pourrait trouver d'autres participants !! Heu… peut-être Luna ?? Et puis on pourrait insister pour les autres. J'aimerais tant y jouer…

La mine boudeuse de Ron fit rire Harry, qui se décida :

- Bien, on essaye de trouver des volontaires. Et n'oublie pas : ce jeu est aussi pour les ennemis !! Alors ramène tout et n'importe qui !! On va s'organiser ça !

- Super !! Cool, mec !

Le lendemain soir, Luna et Ginny étaient de la partie, mais Hermione s'obstinait. Alors qu'Harry souriait en s'imaginant ce qu'ils allaient découvrir des uns et des autres, il rentra en plein dans un élève et ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sol.

- ça va ? demanda Harry en se redressant.

- ça va ?? Non mais Potter, c'est pour toi qu'il faut s'inquiéter ! A quoi servent ces trucs ronds que tu as sur le nez, si c'est pour me foncer dessus ?

- Je ne t'ai pas foncé dessus, Malefoy, je te signale que tu ne m'as pas vu non plus !!

- Non, mais moi j'avais une bonne raison de ne pas te regarder !

- Quoi ? Tu pensait à Parkinson ?… Beurk, non, je ne veux même pas savoir…

- A Parkinson ?? Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là ?

- Rien, rien… je n'_imagine_ rien…

- Répète ça, Potter !! menaça Drago en mettant la main dans sa poche.

- Attend, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer… Rendez-vous demain soir devant la Salle sur Demande !! Je t'y attendrais !…

Et sur ce, Harry repartit en sens inverse, un sourire aux lèvres… Si Malefoy venait, qu'allaient-ils découvrir sur lui ?? Ce serait sûrement très intéressant…

De retour dans la salle commune, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient plus de devoir pour la fin de la semaine, grâce aux encouragements d'Hermione pour finir leur travail le week-end. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller se promener un peu dans le parc, vu le temps magnifique que cette fin d'automne leur réservait…

- Allez, Hermione, tu verras, ce sera sympa !!

- Ron, je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais tout cela idiot et immoral…

- Hermione, je pense que ça ferais vraiment plaisir à Ron si tu venais… Et puis ça ne peut pas te faire de mal…

Harry avança devant eux, puis se retourna discrètement : Ron faisait sa tête des mauvais jours et Hermione l'observait du coin de l'œil, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle venait de décider de venir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

image ... http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/9337/triofh2.jpg


	3. Le rendez vous

20h. Devant la Salle sur Demande.

Harry attendait, assis par terre ; Ron et Hermione étaient sous la Cape d'invisibilité derrière lui ; Luna et Ginny ne devaient pas tarder. Puis Drago arriverait s'il avait décidé de venir. Ils seraient au complet.

Harry était en train de se demander à quoi Drago s'attendait. Sûrement pas à ça. C'est pourquoi il avait voulu faire semblant de l'attendre seul, pour voir sa réaction. Des pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Il arrivait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait par terre, Potter ? Et tu peut m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici ?

- A ton avis ? répondis Harry naturellement, en haussant les sourcils. Drago parut, bizarrement, décontenancé. Mais il se reprit.

- Aucune idée. On a passé l'âge des duels, non ?? Alors quoi… La Salle sur Demande ?… Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Drago semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, de moins en moins sûr de lui… Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état depuis… depuis un bon moment !!

- Allez, je vais te donner un indice.

Il fit un signe, et Hermione fit basculer la Cape, se découvrant en même temps que Ron. Drago sembla décontenancé, pâlit encore un peu plus, mais se reprit une nouvelle fois.

- Potter !! Tu n'est qu'un lâche !!! Tu m'entraîne ici tous seul et tu me coince avec tes amis ! Ah, c'est beau le courage des Gryffondor !! Tu me dégoûte.

- Ne dramatise pas les choses, Malefoy, répliqua froidement Harry. Et ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas pris tes précautions…

- Non, je n'ai amené personne parce que j'ai pensé que pour une fois, un Gryffondor pouvait être honnête.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, surpris. Malefoy leur avait fait _confiance_ ?? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

- Heureusement que je suis là Draguichounet !! Sinon, tu étais vraiment mal, hein !!

La voix haut-perché de Pansy Parkinson sortit du couloir par lequel Drago était arrivé, suivie de près par son corps enrobé et sa tête de bouledogue… Les quatre jeunes la regardèrent avec ébahissement, mais ce fut Drago qui réagit le premier :

- Tu as… Tu as osé me suivre ?? Comment as-tu pu, espèce de vieille chouette !! J'en ai marre de toi ! Marre !! Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais libre ? Dégage Pansy, DEGAGE !!!

- Attend Malefoy… Harry lança un regard entendu à Hermione et Ron. Tu pourrais inviter ta petite copine à se joindre à nous, sinon tu te sentirais en infériorité Serpentarde, et puis on pourrait apprendre plein de choses intéressantes…

- Ce n'est pas ma…

- Peut importe ce que c'est, elle reste.

Un petit silence suivit cet échange, pendant lequel Pansy, honteuse, essaya de se rapprocher de Drago, lequel se déplaçait en même temps mais dans le sens opposé… Luna et Ginny arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, sous le regard effaré de Drago.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ?? Vous avez décidé de ramener toute la tour de Gryffondor ici ou quoi ?

- Moi je suis à Serdaigle, dit Luna sereinement.

- Tu vois Drago, heureusement que je suis là, où tu serais seul au milieu du groupe de Saint Potter…

- Saint Potter ? demanda Luna.

- Laisse tomber ça, lui répondirent Drago et Harry simultanément.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis le groupe retomba dans le silence. Evidemment, Harry n'était pas sensé connaître ce surnom, qu'avait utilisé Drago devant lui alors que le Gryffondor avait utilisé du Polynectar pour se transformer en Serpentard…

A la suite d'Hermione ils pénétrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande qui s'était cette fois déguisée en une salle cosy, assez sombre, avec une table ronde au milieu et des cheminées dans les coins.

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on est là, rapella Malefoy.

- On est là pour la première « Hazzar Party » de l'histoire de Poudlard !! répondit Ron avec enthousiasme.

Drago sembla mi-intrigué, mi-dégoûté par l'idée de participer à une « Party » en compagnie de Gryffondors, d'une Serdaigle déjantée et de son pot-de-colle-Pansy. Mais il s'assit à la table avec une attitude de défi sur le visage…

- Alors, quel est le programme ?

Tandis qu'Harry expliquait aux deux Serpentards en quoi consistait ce « jeu », Hermione sortit des petits verres d'une armoire et les disposa tout autour de la table.

- Et… qui commence ?

- Sûrement pas toi, Malefoy, on garde le meilleur pour la fin !! ricana Harry.

- Je propose qu'on vote à l'unanimité pour que ce soit Pansy qui commence. Après tout, c'est celle qui est la moins bienvenue ici, non ?

Toujours les vérités dérangeantes de Luna ; mais cette fois-ci seule Pansy a vraiment été dérangée… Après tout, c'étaient des vérités !!

Pansy, peu rassurée et encore vexée, essaya de se rapprocher de Drago qui décala sa chaise le plus loin possible d'elle jusqu'à se retrouver presque collé à Harry… Ils échangèrent un autre regard, puis se concentrèrent sur le verre de Pansy…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

image ... http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/5798/1354ampelidae2003ew5.jpg


	4. Révélations

Tous les joueurs posèrent une question dans leur tête, se demandant en même temps comment cela allait se passer… Une fois sa question posée, Harry observa les autres : Ron essayait de ne pas pouffer de rire, sûrement en repensant à la question qu'il venait de poser ; Ginny et Hermione échangeaient des regards éloquents signifiant que leurs questions tournait autour d'un point sensible de la Serpentard ; Luna avait l'air très sérieuse (Harry se demanda si elle avait demandé quelque chose du genre « Est-ce que tu as déjà croisé un Ronflak Cornu ? » et il sourit en imaginant la tête de Parkinson si elle devait répondre à cette question) et Malefoy était tendu, redoutant sûrement qu'une réponse de Pansy le mette dans une mauvaise posture face à tous ces Gryffondors… Et sur ce point, il avait effectivement raison de s'inquiéter…

Une voix sourde, comme immatérielle, s'éleva du centre de la table. Et c'est avec un grand sérieux qu'elle débita une question idiote, sûrement posée par Ron :

- Pansy… Culotte, string ou boxer ? (1)

La table entière pouffa de rire, et même Drago esquissa un sourire… qui se résorba bien vite.

- Hé bien avant je mettais des culottes, c'est plus agréable, mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Drago je met des strings, pour lui…

- PANSY !! A quoi ça sert d'en mettre puisque de toute façon je ne les verrais JAMAIS ?!?!

- C'est une invitation Draguichounet ?? Tu veux les voir, c'est ça ?

- Jamais de la vie !! Plutôt mourir que de voir des monstruosités pareilles !!!

Après avoir brusquement pâlit, Drago était maintenant rouge de colère. Toute la table pleurait de rire, et Harry donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du Serpentard, chose inimaginable quelques heures auparavant. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas non plus devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de là ; il restait une froideur presque palpable entre eux, et ce geste les amenas à un autre regard gêné et hésitant.

Pansy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme si elle se réveillait, les écarquilla en se souvenant brusquement de ce qui venait de se passer sous l'effet du « Jeu du Hazzar », mais elle se redressa dignement sans un regard pour Malefoy.

C'était maintenant au tour de Luna de boire un verre. Hermione rappela juste avant qu'elle ne boive que les questions sérieuses étaient aussi permises, et même encouragées parce qu'une soirée à base de « culotte, string ou boxer ?» allait vite devenir lassante…

La voix s'éleva une fois de plus :

- Luna… Qu'elle est la chose t'appartenant à laquelle tu tiens le plus ?

Harry sourit. C'était sa question… Luna regarda tous les Gryffondor l'un après l'autre puis répondit :

- Ce à quoi je tiens le plus ?… A votre amitié… Mais je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'elle m'appartient vraiment.

Luna sortit la pièce de l'AD et la regarda mélancoliquement. Personne ne rigola, mais tous la regardèrent avec gravité, sauf Pansy qui lui jeta un regard dégoûté et prétentieux. Harry fut surpris que Malefoy ne se moque pas de Luna ; au contraire, il la regardait avec intensité, l'air intrigué et presque… envieur. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?? ça devait n'être qu'une impression.

Ginny bu anxieusement son verre. Pour la troisième fois de la soirée de la soirée, la voix immatérielle s'éleva :

- Ginny… Es-tu toujours amoureuse de lui ?

Un petit moment de silence passa : tout le monde était atterré par cette question, vraiment personnelle, et la voix d'Hermione s'éleva en un murmure plein de reproches :

- Ron !! Comment as-tu pu oser poser une question pareille ? Tu ne pense pas que ça pourrait être immensément gênant pour elle ??

- Mais… Je ne croyais pas que ma question allait être sélectionnée une nouvelle fois ! Et puis… j'ai toujours voulu savoir…

- Alors je vais te répondre, Ron… Oui, je suis toujours amoureuse d'Harry. Depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu sur le quai de la gare je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier, malgré tous les autres…

La voix haute et claire de Ginny les fit tous taire une nouvelle fois. Le seul bruit venait des ongles de Drago qui tapaient impatiemment sur la table. Au moment où Ginny cligna des yeux, elle parut effectivement immensément gênée et eu bord des larmes… Malefoy annonça, toujours impatient :

- Bon, après cette petite scène mélodramatique, on pourrait peut-être passer à Granger, non ? On va rester toute la soirée là dessus.

Ginny laissa éclater ses larmes, Harry lui murmura un « Je suis désolé » très gêné en lançant un regard assassin à Malefoy et Hermione respira un grand coup avant de boire son verre.

- Hermione… Comment fait-tu pour être aussi intelligente ?

Toute la table, y compris Malefoy, explosa de rire. Harry remarqua cependant que Pansy ne réagissait toujours pas, comme étrangère à cette agitation Gryffondorienne, sûrement encore vexée par l'attitude de Drago… Lorsque les rires se furent calmés, Hermione répondit d'une voix toute naturelle :

- Ce doit être de naissance. Mes parents sont eux aussi très intelligents, oui, ça doit être dans les gênes. Malheureusement, tout le monde n'est pas comme moi…

Et elle lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Ron qui, après un mouvement vexé, repartit dans un grand fou-rire d'autodérision. Toute la table était pliée en deux quand Hermione réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. D'abord étonnée d'elle-même, elle se joignit au fou rire général sans pouvoir s'arrêter…

Après quelques minutes, le groupe se calma et ce fut au tour de Ron de boire son verre… Il en devint presque vert d'appréhension et demanda quand même :

- Hé s'il vous plait… Me faites pas de vacheries, hein !! Enfin, un peu ça va mais… OK ??

Harry eu le temps de noter l'expression narquoise sur le visage de Malefoy et hargneuse sur celui de Ginny. Si ces deux là respectaient la demande de Ron…

- Ron… As-tu déjà été amoureux ? Si oui, de qui ?

Harry soupira. Et voilà… Si Ron répondait « Hermione », tout serait perdu…

- J'ai déjà été amoureux. Deux fois.

Hermione pâlit en se mordant les lèvres. Toute la table était pendue à celles de Ron…

- Mais il y a une fois où ça ne comptait pas vraiment… C'était pour Romilda Vane, parce qu'en fait j'avais bu un filtre d'amour qu'elle avait fait pour Harry mais qu'il n'avait pas bu parce qu'il savait ce que c'était. Et moi j'ai trouvé cette boite de Chaudron Fondants et j'ai cru que c'était pour moi donc j'ai commencé à en manger plein. Ce qui a eu un effet désastreux… En plus, à ce moment là je sortait avec cette horrible Lavande, dont je n'ai jamais été amoureux soit dit en passant. Pour la deuxième personne dont j'ai été amoureux, ça fait un long moment mais je n'ai jamais réussit à lui avouer parce que c'est aussi une très bonne amie. Mais vous savez bien de qui je parle, c'est évidem…

Ron cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité, le temps de la potion s'étant écoulé, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement (de même qu'Harry et Hermione) quand il réalisa qu'il s'était arrêté au bon moment. Il souria triomphalement :

- Et bien voilà qui est fait !! Je pense que c'est à ton tour, Harry !

Harry but son verre avec une boule d'appréhension au fond du ventre. Qu'allait-il révéler ?? Il espérait presque que ce soit quelque chose d'idiot dont Malefoy pourrait se moquer pendant 1 mois entier plutôt que quelque chose de sérieusement vrai…

- Harry… Hétéro, bi ou homo ?

Ron, Hermione et Ginny haussèrent leurs sourcils. Eux savaient qu'Harry était bi, mais si quelqu'un avait posé cette question, c'était bien que quelqu'un avait des soupçons… Luna ? Non… elle lui aurait déjà demandé depuis longtemps. Pansy ? non, trop intéressée. Alors… Drago ?!?! Non…

- Je suis bi.

- Bi ??

- Puisque je te le dit, Malefoy.

- Je le savais… dit Luna distraitement.

- Et bien voilà qui vient s'ajouter à tes défauts, Potter !! cracha Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas forcément un défaut, Pansy !

- Tu prends sa défense, Drago ?… Mais c'est peut-être parce que tu en est un toi aussi !!

- Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer là, salle garce !!

Harry sortit de sa transe, et regarda avec étonnement Malefoy puis annonça sereinement :

- Et bien voilà qui est dit… Au suivant !

- Oui, c'est au tour de Drago maintenant !! On va se régaler, je le sens… Choisissez bien vos questions !!!

Ginny lança un regard meurtrier à Ron, mais apparemment seuls Harry et elle avaient remarqués que le rouquin avait appelé Drago par son prénom. Drago ne se sépara pas de son air supérieur pour boire son verre et la voie s'éleva pour la dernière fois de la soirée :

- Drago… Lève-toi et embrasse la personne qui te plait le plus autour de cette table. Au nom de « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux » je vous annonce que pour les questions de ce genre, la personne embrassée ne pourra résister jusqu'à la fin du temps limite…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

image ... http://img403.imageshack.us/img403/5286/dragoiz3.jpg

(1) Si j'ai bien compris, Pansy est un mot d'argo anglais pour désigner une culotte… --'

Et je m'excuse des quelques insultes qui ont fusés par-ci, par-là mais bon, je trouve que ça fait plus réaliste.


	5. Un baiser compromettant

- Drago… Lève-toi et embrasse la personne qui te plait le plus autour de cette table. Au nom de « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux » je vous annonce que pour les questions de ce genre, la personne embrassée ne pourra résister jusqu'à la fin du temps limite.

Harry sourit méchamment. Vu la façon dont Pansy sautait sur sa chaise, c'était clair que c'était elle qui avait posé la question, espérant être embrassé par celui qu'elle aimait. Mais vu comment Malefoy lui avait parlé tout au long de la soirée, Harry doutait que ce soit « l'heureuse élue »… Alors qui ??

Les bras croisés sur la table, Harry observa son voisin, qui dévisageait une à une toute les personnes présentes autour de lui. Apparemment, le blondinet n'était pas décidé à se lever tout de suite.

Drago leva son bras droit et, à la plus grande surprise d'Harry, le passa autour des épaules du Gryffondor. Puis il l'attira délicatement contre lui, ils échangèrent un long regard, fermèrent leurs paupières et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent… Les pensées d'Harry se bousculèrent dans sa tête : il savait que selon la potion, il ne pouvait pas résister, mais il savait aussi que même sans la potion, il n'aurait pas pût résister. Le regard gris et fondant de Drago lorsqu'il s'était rapproché de lui, et ses lèvres fraîches et douces contre les siennes, qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes, passionnées… C'était le paradis. Mieux, beaucoup mieux, que les baisers de Cho…

Il entendit distraitement une chaise bousculée, un « beurk !! » sonore et quelques « Non !… » atterrés à peine murmurés, une porte violemment claquée et le bruit d'une fille qui fond en pleurs…

Alors qu'il se perdait dans la tendresse du baiser de Drago, il sentit celui-ci revenir à lui même. Mais Harry ne voulait pas que ce moment d'extase lui échappe aussi vite !… C'est pourquoi il passa son bras autour de la taille du Serpentard et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Après un moment d'hésitation, Drago replongea dans ce baiser si tendre…

- Hum hum…

Les deux garçons se séparèrent à regrets, puis se regardèrent, effarés de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ron reprit la parole :

- Je voudrais pas dire, mais ça fait bien 5 minutes que vous vous embrassez comme ça alors que l'effet de la potion dure à peine 1 minute… Harry, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé que tu sois bi, mais… lui ?? Comment tu peut ??

Harry et Drago échangèrent un autre regard, mi-intrigué, mi-complice sous les accusations de Ron. Harry remarqua que c'était Ginny qui était en pleurs, et que Pansy avait quitté la salle. Luna était bien la seule personne de la salle qui semblait n'être pas bouleversée ; elle leur fit un grand sourire puis se tourna vers Ron qui continuait à maugréer.

- Non mais franchement… Malefoy !! C'est pas possible, ça, Harry ! Il t'as pourrit la vie depuis que t'es ici et toi tu… tu l'embrasse !! N'importe quoi !!!

- Désolé pour ça…, murmura Drago si bas que seul Harry puis l'entendre ; puis il reprit plus haut : Qui sait, c'était peut-être l'effet de la potion qui, dans ce cas spécial, a duré plus longtemps !! En tout cas, je dois y aller si je ne veux pas que Pansy aille tout raconter à mes parents, ce qui serait assez catastrophique…

Drago se leva précipitamment et, après un dernier regard rapide pour Harry, il sortit de la salle. Harry regarda ses amis, écrasés par l'incrédulité, et se leva à son tour pour rattraper Drago.

Une fois dans le couloir il courut vers le blondinet et le plaqua (un peu trop brusquement) contre le mur.

- Quoi ??

- Drago… dit-moi que ce n'étais pas seulement l'effet de la potion !!! Dis le moi !…

- Je crois que tu connais déjà réponse, Potter…

- Mais j'ai besoin que tu me le dise !! Et comment peut-tu encore m'appeler comme ça après ce qui vient de se passer ???

- La façon dont je t'appelle importe peu. Il faut que tu comprenne que si mes parents ou, pire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, apprennent ça, je suis un homme mort. Ça ne peut pas aller plus loin entre nous. Et relâche moi, il faut que je fasse oublier tout ça à Pansy !!

- Drago… dis-le moi…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, tu l'as malheureusement sentit tout à l'heure.

Et sur ce, Drago poussa sur les épaules d'Harry pour se dégager, mais au moment où il allait partir à la poursuite de Pansy, il ne pût résister. Il prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau, tendrement, patiemment, jusqu'au moment (arrivé trop tôt, selon les deux sujets) où il s'écarta pour s'enfuir en courant…

La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit et Ginny partit le plus vite possible vers le dortoir des Gryffondors. Les trois autres se dirigèrent vers Harry, resté au bout du couloir. Au moment où Luna passa devant lui pour repartir dans son dortoir, elle murmura « Bonne nuit, Harry… Et félicitations ». Harry sortit la Carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et la consulta pour voir s'ils pouvaient rentrer sans encombre à leurs dortoirs, mais aussi pour ne pas affronter le regard de ses amis. Son regard revenait toujours au petit point « Drago Malefoy » malgré sa concentration pour l'éviter. Il le vit se rapprocher du point « Pansy Parkinson » et, quelques secondes plus tard, continuer sa route en laissant Pansy derrière, qui venait sûrement de subir un sort d'oubliette…

Les trois Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs sans un mot de plus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

image ... http://img474.imageshack.us/img474/6908/cartedumaraudeursc9.gif


	6. Détours et organisation

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Drago et Harry s'évitèrent le plus possible dans les couloirs ou pendant les cours ; mais lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, ils avaient chacun une attitude différente : Harry essayait cette fois de capter le regard du beau blond tandis que celui-ci l'évitait de plus belle…

Le trio des Gryffondors avaient beaucoup reparlé de cette soirée en rigolant mais jamais les deux dernières questions n'avaient étés mentionnées. Ron et Hermione en parlaient entre eux et s'inquiétaient pour Harry mais ils attendaient qu'il en parle devant eux en premier. Ce qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas faire.

Un soir, pourtant, Hermione aborda le sujet sans préavis :

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle de Malefoy.

- Hermione !! s'exclama Ron avec stupéfaction.

- Non, Ron. Tu sais aussi bien que moi et Harry qu'il faut qu'on en parle. Ce truc est en train de nous séparer, et si on ne veux pas perdre notre amitié, on a plutôt intérêt à faire sortir tout ça…

- Hermione, c'est quoi le « truc » qui nous sépare ? J'espère que tu n'est pas en train de parler de Drago… Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas, mais il y a des limites.

- Non, Harry, le « truc » c'est l'événement de la semaine dernière…

- Et tu t'étonne qu'on ne l'aime pas ?? Après le nombre d'années où il nous a emmerdés ? A traiter Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe ?? A jouer sur les influences de son père au ministère ? Je te le répète Harry : tu aurais pût choisir des tonnes de gens à Poudlard, mais non, il faut que ça tombe sur notre pire ennemi !… C'est désespérant…

- Tu sais Ron, l'amour est une chose qui ne se contrôle p…

- Attend, tu veux dire que tu es AMOUREUX de Malefoy ???

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas où j'en suis… Et je te rappelle que le premier qui a commencé à l'appeler Drago, à la soirée, c'était toi. Alors ne recommence pas avec tes « Malefoys », s'il te plaît…

- Hum…

- A part ça, je comprend que vous le détestiez… Moi aussi, au début, et puis après il m'a embrassé et je n'ai pas pût résister… Alors que quelques secondes avant, même si la soirée nous avait un peu rapprochés, nous étions toujours ennemis… Je ne sais pas… Après, je n'avais pas envie de le perdre… Et comme j'ai plus tendance à suivre mes instincts que ma raison… Je ne sais plus…

Un long silence passa après la confession d'Harry, puis Hermione continua :

- Harry… Je pense que tu devrais aller lui dire ce que tu ressent. Après tout, on sait que tu lui plait un minimum puisque c'est toi qu'il a embrassé…

- Je sais que je lui plait !! Déjà, l'effet de la potion était terminé depuis longtemps quand on a arrêté de s'embrasser, et puis après…

Harry s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter à ses amis que Drago l'avait de nouveau embrassé dans le couloir. Il était sûr que Drago ne le dirait à personne et il avait en quelque sorte envie de garder cet instant juste pour eux deux. Une chose qu'ils partagent, puisqu'il que ne leur restait plus que ça…

- Après ?…

- Non, rien, oubliez ça…

- Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous vous évitez si vous vous plaisez !! insista Hermione, sous le regard ahurit de Ron, qui ne voulait apparemment pas encourager une relation entre son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi…

- Mais non, justement, tu ne comprend pas !!! s'énerva Harry. Tu ne comprend pas que si les parents de Drago ou, pire, Voldemort, apprennent qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, ils le renieront, et peut-être même le tueront !!! Il y a tellement de fils de Mangemorts dans cette école que s'il se passait quelque chose Voldemort le saurait dans l'heure qui suit !!! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Mais regarde toi, Harry !! Tu est en train de dépérire en essayant de te persuader que Malefoy – Drago – ressent quelque chose pour toi ; il faut que tu te bouge !!! Je ne sais pas, fixe lui un rendez-vous secret, fait-lui parvenir un mot, mais FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !!!!

Harry regarda Hermione avec gravité. Il était rare qu'elle se mette dans des états pareils sans une bonne raison, il devait être vraiment insupportable !! Bien sûr, il avait déjà pensé plusieurs fois au rendez-vous secret ou a quelque chose comme ça, mais il avait eu peur que Drago ne vienne pas, et l'évite encore plus…

Cependant Hermione avait raison, il fallait qu'il agisse. Et plus vite que ça. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir Drago dans les bras d'une fille, et connaissant le Serpentard, il était tout à fait capable de faire ça pour se consoler. (Harry espéra que si il trouvait Drago dans les bras d'une fille, ce serait au moins pour se consoler… l'espoir fait vivre !!)

Harry monta dans le dortoir des garçons sans répondre. A son arrivée, celui-ci était vide, comme il l'espérait. Il prit son courage à deux mains, un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre, puis s'installa dans un coin et commença à réfléchir…

Cinq parchemins plus tard, il relut ce qu'il venait d'écrire, assez fier de lui. Il n'avait mentionné aucun de leurs noms ou prénoms, ni une heure ou un lieu précis, et n'avait pas non plus expliqué clairement le but de ce rendez-vous. Si quelqu'un tombait sur cette lettre, il aurait sûrement du mal à les retrouver…

Le lendemain matin, qui se trouvait être un dimanche, Harry se leva de bonne heure et sortit sa Carte du Maraudeur afin de trouver Drago au plus vite. Voyant que le blondinet était encore dans son dortoir, Harry s'habilla en 4ème vitesse puis dévala les escaliers en direction de la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait en-bas qu'un petit groupe de Serdaigles et trois Poufsouffles. Harry s'avança, un peu intimidé de se mettre seul à la table de Gryffondor dans une salle aussi grande, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'engloutir un bon petit déjeuner tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à sa Carte, qu'il avait posé sur le banc à côté de lui. Il observa Drago sortir de son lit, se préparer puis, lorsqu'il le vit sortir de la salle commune des Serpentard, il abandonna son petit déjeuner et alla se poster à l'entrée des cachots.

Selon la Carte, Drago arrivait seul et personne ne traînait dans les parages, mais Harry préféra prendre ses précautions. Il sortit sa Cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et s'en couvrit ; ainsi, personne ne pourrait voir que Drago n'était pas seul…

La porte des cachots s'ouvrit.

- Malefoy, murmura Harry

Il n'avait pas voulu l'appeler « Drago » pour ne pas paraître… ridicule ou enfantin. Drago se figea, effrayé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi, Harry.

- Ha… Harry ? Je ne te vois pas !

- C'est fait exprès, tu voulais être protégé, non ?? Je voulais juste te donner ça… A la prochaine.

Harry fit tomber l'enveloppe à ses pieds et la poussa pour qu'elle arrive devant Drago. Cela étant fait, il repartit vers la salle commune, le cœur battant à tout rompre…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

image ... http://img474.imageshack.us/img474/643/harryih4.jpg


	7. Rendez vous interrompu

20h. Devant la Salle sur Demande.

Harry attendait, comme la première fois, assis devant la Salle sur Demande, l'arrivée de Drago. Sauf que cette fois, c'était lui qui était caché sous la Cape…

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir au cours de la semaine passée, et malgré sa raison qui lui criait que Drago était un ennemi, qu'il lui avait pourrit une bonne partie de sa scolarité, que ce n'était qu'un sale gamin de Mangemort etc… ses lèvres étaient hantées par le souvenir des siennes et chaque parcelle de sa peau ayant rencontré celle de Drago brûlaient de bonheur quand il y repensait. Il se serrait donné des baffes pour vouloir que Drago l'embrasse de nouveau, mais malgré un côté de lui qui se dégoutait de lui-même, il avait l'impression que plus rien n'importait à présent, sauf Drago…

_Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas_

Cette phrase ne lui avait jamais autant parlé… Il entendit des pas et son cœur tambourina à sa poitrine, tandis qu'il se souvenait du petit mot qu'il avait remis à Drago le matin même.

« Cher Dragon,

Je sais que tu ne veux plus que l'on ne se voit à cause de ton entourage, mais j'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne peut l'imaginer. J'ai besoin de faire le point sur nous, ou, comme me le dit une chère amie, je dépérirais… Et pour faire ce point, j'ai besoin de toi. Parce que tu as été le commencement de tout, tu en sera également la fin s'il y en a une.

Je te propose que l'on se voit précisément une semaine après le début de cette histoire, au même endroit, seuls cette fois…

En espérant, bizarrement, te revoir…

Le Balafré »

Maintenant que Drago arrivait, il regrettait de lui avoir écrit un mot aussi complice. C'était gênant, et il appréhendait la réaction, peut-être même les reproches, de Drago. Cependant, ce qui est fait est fait, et il voyait déjà son ex-ennemi arriver au bout du couloir…

Drago arriva donc devant Harry sans le voir et commença à faire les cents pas devant le tableau des trolls en tutu… Puis il s'arrêta net et tourna la tête de tout les côtés, l'air soupçonneux.

- Potter ??

Harry sourit avant de faire glisser sa cape. Drago eu un petit sursaut en le voyant soudain apparaître et s'adossa au mur opposé, comme s'il avait peur d'Harry. Celui-ci se leva et s'appuya nonchalamment contre son mur…

- Tu commence à bien me connaître, Drago…

- Ce n'est pas très difficile, deux fois le même coup.

- C'est vrai.

- Bon, tu sais que ce rendez-vous nous met tout les deux en dangers ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne tiens pas à sacrifier ma vie pour… pour nous. Et tant qu'à faire, autant que tu ne risque pas la tienne.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette situation me met en danger. Pour toi, je comprend, mais moi ?…

- C'est navrant de devoir toujours t'expliquer des choses aussi simples que ça… Ecoute, si on euh… si on… se fréquente, je serrais en danger parce que mon clan me tueras, tu seras en danger parce que ton clan t'en voudra et en plus mon père pourrait me soumettre à l'impérium pour que j'agisse contre toi. C'est vraiment pas un bon plan, je te le dis !!

- Nos « clans » !! Tu me fait marrer, Drago… Tu prend tout ça beaucoup trop au sérieux ! Nous sommes jeunes, nous ne sommes pas les acteurs principaux de cette guerre !!

Harry savait bien qu'il était un acteur principal de cette guerre, à cause de la prophétie, mais il ne voulait pas impliquer Drago là-dedans.

- Mais parle pour toi, Harry !! Depuis que je suis tout petit, je suis entraîné pour devenir un parfait Mangemort !!! Et bientôt, ici… Drago souleva sa manche. Ici, il y aura une horrible marque noire qui pourrira ma vie à jamais !!

- Drago… Tu n'as que 16 ans, ça ne peut pas être vraiment bientôt…

- Noël, Harry… ça te semble assez « bientôt » pour toi où il faut encore avancer la date ?? NOËL, HARRY !!!!! Tu te rend compte ?!?

Harry réalisa avec bouleversement que Drago était au bord des larmes. Ils s'étaient avancés l'un vers l'autre pendant la conversation et Harry franchit le dernier mètre les séparant pour prendre Drago dans ses bras. Une fois l'un contre l'autre, Drago ne pût se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots…

Harry serrait le Serpentard de toute la force de ses bras et c'était bien réciproque, si bien que l'on aurait dit deux naufragés en pleine tempête essayant de s'accrocher à une bouée…

Des pas retentirent une nouvelle fois au bout du couloir… Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent immédiatement, Harry empoigna son sac et sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait laissé par terre, et retourna vers Malefoy qui lui chuchota :

- Demain, à la Tour d'astronomie, même heure. Je t'attendrais.

Puis il s'enfuit… Alors qu'Harry allait remettre sa cape pour attendre le passage du malotru qui leur avait gâché leur beau moment de tendresse (bouh…), il vit Drago revenir sur ses pas, fonçant vers lui, et l'attrapant par les épaules il l'embrassa pour la troisième fois, de façon presque sauvage et désespérée…

Malheureusement, l'inconnu arriva a ce moment là…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

image **indispensable à la compréhension de la fin de ce chapitre** ... enjoy !!http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/4710/whatareyoudoingob9.jpg


	8. L'enjeu

Snape c'est Rogue dans la version anglaise... J'ai utilisé le nom anglais parce que j'y suis plus habituée et que je le préfère…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Puis-je vous demander, M. Malefoy, ce que vous avez en tête exactement ??

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent violemment et se retrouvèrent de nouveau chacun contre un mur opposé. C'est seulement à ce moment là que Snape reconnu Harry :

- Potter ?…

- Monsieur.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser Drago. J'ai cru que tu étais en train d'embrasser Pansy, que tu as toujours détesté, et sachant que l'embrasser scellerait vos fiançailles, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux. Mais là je te vois en train d'embrasser Potter… Je me demande lequel est le pire.

- Nous ne nous embrassions pas !! protestèrent vigoureusement les deux accusés.

- Ah ? ça y ressemblait drôlement en tout cas…

- Non, nous… euh… bredouilla Harry

- Bien, de toute façon, je préfère que vous sachiez la vérité et que vous nous mettiez une belle retenue que ce que vous pensiez que nous nous… beurk !! dit Drago d'un ton hautain. Nous étions en train de nous battre. Voilà. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous ici parce que nous avions une affaire à régler. Mais _nous ne nous embrassions _pas !!

- C'est vrai !! confirma Harry.

Le regard de Snape leur fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de leur histoire, mais au soulagement d'Harry il n'essaya pas d'utiliser l'occlumencie…

- 50 points de moins chacun et je vous ordonne de retourner dans vos dortoirs _respectifs_ (il insista bien sur ce mot) _immédiatement_.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un dernier regard furtif puis partirent chacun dans une direction opposée, troublés et en colère contre Snape. Ça n'était pas nouveau pour Harry, mais c'était la première fois que Snape enlevait autant de point à Malefoy, sinon à Serpentard…

OoOoOoO

- Snape vous a vus ?!?!

- Malefoy c'est mis à chialer dans tes bras et t'as _embrassé_ ?!?!?

Harry venait de rentrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et de tout raconter à Ron et Hermione.

- Oui… et oui.

- Mais… Snape s'est vraiment rendu compte de ce que vous étiez en train de faire ??

- Oui !! Et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète, parce que je suis sûr qu'il est du côté de Voldemort, donc il va aller tout lui raconter, et là, Drago va souffrir…

- Avant de l'accuser, attends qu'il parle, Harry. Et voit le côté positif des choses : vous vous êtes embrassés et vous avez un nouveau rendez-vous.

- Tu parle d'un positif !! On s'est à peine embrassés, mal, et c'est Snape qui nous a interrompus !!! Et pour le rendez-vous… Il faudrait que Drago reste en vie jusqu'à demain soir…

- Epargne nous les détails de tes embrassades avec Malefoy, Harry.

- C'est comme ça, Ron, que ça te plaise ou non !!

- En attendant, cette fois, on saura si Snape est vraiment de notre côté ou pas.

- S'il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il a vu, il n'ira rien dire, argumenta Harry

- Bien sûr que si !! S'il est du côté de Voldemort il va essayer, comme tous les Mangemorts, de s'attirer les faveurs de son Maître. Voldemort utiliseras l'occlumencie contre Drago, et saura la vérité. Si Drago est là demain… cela signifiera que Snape est de notre côté, et tu ne pourras plus rien dire à ça, Harry.

- Tu as peut-être raison… Mais le prix peut être lourd à payer…

- C'est sûr, on peut dire que l'enjeu est important, conclut Ron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

image qui n'a pas de rapport immédiat avec l'histoire mais qui "répond" à la question "De quel côté est Snape ?" et je l'adooore ... http://img137.imageshack.us/img137/3450/snapelovelollipopsic9.jpg


	9. La nuit où ils comprirent Dumbledore

Pour me faire pardonner de la "courteur" du chapitre précédent, en voilà un nouveau bien long qui, je l'espère, vous plaira... Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, j'ai peur d'avoir sombré dans un romantisme guimauve où d'avoir démarré trop vite (vous comprendrez, vers la fin). J'attend donc vos réactions, critiques et autres sentiments pouvant m'aider à m'améliorer !! Bonne lecture.

Une dernière chose : je pars en vacances pendant une semaine, et je n'aurais pas Internet... donc à la semaine prochine pour le chapitre 10 !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toute la journée, Harry avait essayé de se concentrer sur ses devoirs sans succès, s'inquiétant au plus au point pour Drago. A un moment, il s'était même réfugié dans sa chambre pour essayer d'établir un contact volontaire avec Voldemort, pour voir si celui-ci était en train de torturer Drago, mais il n'avait pas réussit. A bout de nerf, il avait pris sa cape et était sortit faire un tour dans le parc, l'air frais le détendant plus ou moins…

Toute la journée, Drago avait essayé de se concentrer sur le livre qu'il était en train de lire sans succès, s'inquiétant à tout moment de voir les Mangemorts débarquer et l'amener devant son futur maître. Rien ne se passait au fil des heures ; il restait assis dans le grand canapé noir de sa salle commune, lisant et relisant le même paragraphe sans en avoir conscience, et jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques vers la cheminée et la porte d'entrée.

Il arrivait presque à Drago de regretter que Pansy ne se souvienne plus de la « Hazzar Party ». En effet, si sur le moment elle lui en avait terriblement voulut, après le sort qu'il lui avait lancé elle ne se souvenait plus de l'humiliation qu'elle avait subi et elle recommençait donc à le harceler. De plus, elle trouvait qu'il avait l'air préoccupé ces derniers jours et cela ne faisait qu'accroître sa sollicitude… Au plus grand dam de Drago, qui essayait sans succès de l'envoyer balader.

Et la voilà qui approchait de nouveau…

- Draguichounet ?? Tu as l'air mal, le grand air te ferait du bien !! On va faire un tour dans le parc ?

- Mon nom c'est Drago, d'accord ? Dra-go. De plus, tu m'as déjà posé cinq fois la question aujourd'hui, alors tu devrais commencer à connaître la réponse malgré ton intelligence étonnement faible. Je-ne-veux-pas-bouger-d'ici, compris ?? Dégage, hors de ma vue.

Plus tard, alors que l'heure de son rendez-vous approchait, il commença à avoir faim. Mais il ne voulait pas croiser Harry en avance et ne tenait pas à exposer sa belle gueule façon je-ne-dort-plus-depuis-une-semaine au grand public. Il choisit donc de passer directement par les cuisines.

Arrivé là-bas, il chatouilla la poire sur le tableau et demanda aux elfes présents de lui apporter un plateau bien fournit. Satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'obtenir, il retournait dans sa salle commune le plateau entre les mains lorsque la porte communiquant avec le Hall d'entrée, en face de lui, s'ouvrit sur une personne qu'il commençait à bien connaître…

- Hum… Drago.

Harry se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il regarda le plateau que Drago tenait dans les mains ; il était principalement remplis de sucreries, alors que Drago en recevait tout les jours de sa mère… Mais comment faisait-il donc pour garder la ligne ??

- Potter. Apparemment, nous avons eu la même idée…

Drago baissa à son tour les yeux sur le plateau qu'il tenait entre les mains puis se redressa et proposa :

- Et bien, si ça te va, nous pouvons avancer notre… hum… l'heure. On va sur la tour et on y mangeras. Ok ?

- Oh, oui, pas de problèmes.

Ils parcoururent le long chemin allant des cuisines (sous-sols) à la tour d'astronomie (à l'autre bout du château, et plus haut point de Poudlard…) en silence, séparés d'un mètre comme s'ils avaient peur de se frôler par hasard. C'était un silence à la fois un peu tendu mais aussi naturel ; ils n'avaient pas envie de parler maintenant et n'étaient pas du genre à se creuser la tête en stressant parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire…

Ils arrivèrent au dernier escalier, Harry passa en premier, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'air froid du crépuscule. La nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait tombée, mais il faisait quand même très sombre. D'un commun accord, Harry et Drago s'assirent contre le rempart, le plateau posé devant eux…

Harry s'assit en tailleur mais Drago conserva un genoux en hauteur, l'air décontracté. Puis il donna un coup de baguette pour que le verre posé sur le plateau se multiplie et pût ainsi servir deux verres de jus de citrouille dont un qu'il proposa à Harry. Il piqua une baguette magique à la réglisse :

- Vas-y, Harry, tu peut en prendre.

- Oh. Tu m'appelles Harry maintenant ??

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas faire attention à la façon dont je t'appelle. Peut-être que demain tu seras à nouveau Potter.

- Je n'espère pas…

- Pfff… tu es désespérant, souffla Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Drago, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas devenir Mangemort ? Je veux dire… toute ta famille l'est, et puis tu t'est toujours plus ou moins vanté d'être du côté de Voldemort…

- Je vais te répondre, mais seulement si tu ne prononce plus son nom devant moi.

Contre toute attente, les deux jeunes hommes avaient énormément de points communs, de sujets de discussion, de passions à partager… Ils discutèrent longtemps de Voldemort, et Harry appris que Drago savait qu'il ne pourrait tuer personne, qu'il ne se sentait pas assez « mauvais » pour devenir un Mangemort. Puis il arrivèrent sur des thèmes plus légers, parlant de Quidditch, des professeurs, de Poudlard en général, de lecture et même, un peu, des Moldus…

Quand ils eurent finit de manger, Drago appela un elfe qui vient ramasser le plateau (Harry le remercia sous le regard éberlué de Drago) et ils se rapprochèrent un peu… très timides, tout d'un coup.

Mais leur enthousiasme reprit le dessus et ils continuèrent à discuter jusque tard dans la nuit, les moments de gêne se faisant de plus en plus rares…

Soudain, un moment de silence. Deux regards qui se croisent. Du vert se perdant dans un océan de perle. Du gris se perdant dans un océan d'émeraude. Et deux garçons qui n'osent plus bouger ; de peur de briser ce lien, de peur d'effrayer l'autre, de peur de perdre à jamais cet instant magique. Et deux garçons qui comprennent soudainement et plus que jamais le pouvoir de l'amour, si souvent mentionné par Dumbledore. Deux garçons effrayés, émerveillés, qui ont chaud, qui ont froid, qui ne savent même plus où ils sont ni qui ils sont. Deux garçons…

Celui au visage angélique se rapproche doucement de celui, plus farouche, qui lui fait face. Il fait bien attention a ne pas briser leur lien. Il se retrouve a quelques centimètres du visage du beau brun tant convoité, passe un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, peut sentir leurs souffles se mêler…

Le brun, toujours sans briser leur regard, passe un bras aguicheur autour de la taille de celui qu'il commence à aimer, et se rapproche encore jusqu'à ce qu'un seul millimètre ne sépare leurs lèvres remplies de désir…

D'un commun accord, ils brisent leur lien, ferment les yeux, et se laissent emporter par le flot de sensations déferlant en eux. Ils ne se sentent plus qu'au travers du contact avec l'autre, sans pour autant avoir quelque notion d'espace – sont-ils assis, debout, allongés ? – leur baiser les transporte dans un univers doux, langoureux, leurs langues se rencontrent avec délice et tout n'est plus que bien-être…

Ils s'explorent ; Drago pousse un gémissement lorsque la langue d'Harry parcourt la peau satinée de sa clavicule, Harry se cambre quand les mains de Drago parcourent légèrement la peau de son torse bronzé… Puis leurs lèvres se retrouvent…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent doucement, se regardèrent de nouveau, et se serrèrent plus fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient juste _bien_. Là où ils _devaient_ être.

Il se trouve que Drago était allongé sur Harry. Leurs jambes enlacées, leurs souffles saccadés, leurs peaux hérissées de frissons… Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux de toute leur vie.

- Alors… tu veux toujours renoncer à moi ? demanda Harry doucement.

- Comment le pourrais-je, à présent ? répondit Drago d'une voix rauque.

Celui-ci déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de _son_ survivant et enfouit sa tête dans son coup, s'enivrant du parfum de sa peau.

Harry se retourna sur le côté, et ils commencèrent à partir dans un autre univers, tout aussi doux… Est-ce le sommeil ou le bien-être qui les fit se sentir si léger ?? Peut-être un peu des deux…

OoOoOoO

Un petit bruit réveilla Harry. Il mit un moment à se souvenir d'où il était… Du sol très dur, une brise lui caressant le visage, le froid de la nuit, et quelqu'un dans ses bras.

_Drago !!_

Il regarda l'ange qu'il tenait entre les bras et referma les yeux. Plus rien n'importait tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Enfin…

- Drago, Potter, debout et suivez-moi immédiatement.

Harry se retourna brusquement. Snape… C'était pas possible, ça !!! Drago, encore endormi, chercha à se rapprocher d'Harry mais celui-ci le réveilla, avec le maximum de tendresse possible malgré la proximité de Snape. Après tout, ils auraient du mal à nier maintenant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

image ... http://img452.imageshack.us/img452/354/astrotowergu2.jpg


	10. Entretien

Me voilà revenue de vacances !! Alors bon, je repart pour une nouvelle semaine (LONDON !!!) demain soir mais en attendant, un petit chapitre pour vous !! Et j'ai décidé de le dédicacer spécialement (va savoir pourquoi... :) à Andadrielle !! Et puis aussi un peu à Kem-liu, GaBy 27, Zaika et Lynshan, lecteurs et lectrices fidèles, ce chapitre est pour vous !!! (et pour tous les autres, évidemment ;)

Bonne lecture !!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soudain bien réveillés et en alerte, Harry et Drago suivirent le Professeur Snape en silence. Celui-ci marchait quelques pas devant eux, ressemblant plus que jamais à une chauve-souris géante… Il se retourna, un air de profond dégoût ancré sur le visage :

- Ecartez-vous l'un de l'autre. Si jamais quelqu'un vous voit, il ne faut pas qu'il…sache.

Avec un regard empreint de rébellion, Harry et Drago consentirent à se séparer d'un mètre. Apparemment, Snape les amenaient à son bureau, au fond des cachots…

La seule lumière provenant de la baguette de Snape, il faisait très sombre et Drago trébucha sur le replis d'un tapis. Harry le rattrapa de justesse avec un sourire complice qui ne plut apparemment pas à Snape, lequel grommela, donna un coup du plat de sa baguette sur la tête d'Harry avant d'accélérer le pas…

En arrivant au bout d'un couloir, le petit groupe s'arrêta à la vue d'une forme qui coura vers eux avant de se mettre à crier :

- Professeur, professeur !! Drago a dispa… DRAGO !!!

Et à l'ébahissement général, Pansy Parkinson sauta dans les bras de Drago, le faisant chanceler dangereusement… Harry les regarda avec colère, passablement jaloux ; Drago avait l'air effrayé et essayait de repousser Pansy ; quand aux yeux de Snape, ils passaient du couple de Serpentard à Harry, clignant de stupéfaction (ah les jeunes !!)

- Et bien Mr. Malefoy, on peut dire que vous êtes populaire en ce moment. Miss Parkinson, veuillez le relâcher, il va étouffer. Vous aviez perdu Drago ? Vous venez de le retrouver mais je vais le garder pour un moment. Veuillez retourner dans votre salle commune pour l'attendre.

- Comment ça il est populaire ?? demanda Pansy en relâchant Drago avec moue boudeuse.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet et se tournèrent vers Snape, s'attendant à être enfoncés d'avantage.

- Oh, vous pourrez lui poser la question quand il rentrera dans son dortoir ce soir…

- D'accord, je t'attendrais Drago !!

- … s'il y rentre, ajouta Snape en tournant un regard suspect vers le principal interessé. Mais Pansy ne parut pas l'entendre, elle repartait déjà vers sa salle commune.

- NE M'ATTEND PAS PANSY !!! ET SURTOUT PAS DANS MON _DORTOIR_ !!!

Le cri de Drago résonna dans les couloirs vides et il se tourna vers son professeur de Potion :

- Merci…

- C'est tout naturel Drago. Après tout je suis ton parrain, non ? Je me _dois_ de t'_aider_.

- Et bien la prochaine fois abstenez vous, je vous en serait reconnaissant…

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau remplis de bocaux et de vieux livres appartenant à Snape. Celui-ci fit apparaître deux chaises et ils s'assirent, de nouveau silencieux.

- Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné cela de ta part Drago. Regardes-toi ! Tu ressembles déjà suffisamment à une fille comme ça, mais non, maintenant tu te met à embrasser des garçons. Et pas n'importe lequel. Je crois que tu n'aurais pas pût tomber plus bas.

- Vous… Vous n'allez pas le dire à Père ?

- Bien sûr que non !! Je ne suis pas un assassin ! Mais il le découvrira tôt ou tard. Quand à vous Potter, ça ne me surprend pas. Avec le père que vous avez eu, toujours à fricoter avec ce Black, il n'aurait pas pût en être autrement.

- _Mon père ne fricotait pas avec Sirius_ !! C'était son meilleur ami !!!

- C'est ce qu'on dit. Cependant, je me demande toujours comment Lily a pût épouser un type pareil.

Stupéfaction. Quelques secondes avant que le sens de la phrase parvienne entièrement dans l'esprit d'Harry. Et…

- Comment OSEZ-vous ?? Vous détestiez ma mère comme vous détestiez mon père !! Comment pouvez vous parler d'elle comme ça, prononcer son nom comme si c'était une vieille connaissance ?!? Je vous l'interdis !! Et mon père était un homme bien !!!

Snape se leva, dominant de toute sa hauteur ses deux élèves. Mais Harry ne se démonta pas pour autant, et se leva à son tour. Drago était stupéfait de cette colère que dégageaient les hommes aux cheveux noirs devant lui, ne se sentant pas à sa place dans une dispute qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Sachez, Potter, que je ne détestais pas votre mère…

- Bien sûr que si !! Je l'ai vu, et vous le savez très bien !

- Vous avez vu la pire partie de notre histoire. Celle qui a fait que nous nous sommes perdus. Avant cet épisode regrettable, nous étions amis. Des amis très proches. Puis elle a trouvé que j'avais de mauvaises fréquentations, que je m'enfonçais trop dans la magie noire, et ce jour a achevé notre séparation.

Harry resta muet devant cette énormité. Lily, sa mère, meilleure amie de Snape ?!? Impossible !! Et pourtant… dans la Pensine elle essayait de le défendre !! Mais lui ne la traitait pas du tout comme une amie !

- VOUS MENTEZ !!!

- Vous pouvez le croire, mais ce serait vous cacher la réalité.

- Dans ce souvenir, vous la détestiez !!

- Dans ce souvenir, je détestais votre père !! Je le détestais comme je l'ai toujours détesté ! Je le détestait pour son arrogance, sa popularité, et pour l'amour qu'il portait à votre mère. Et ma haine s'est abattue sur la mauvaise personne.

- Vous l'avez traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe !!!

- Et je l'ai très amèrement regretté plus tard.

- Mais… comment… Vous étiez diamétralement opposés !!

- Diamétralement opposés… On en a vu d'autres…

Snape regarda Harry, les fantômes du passé semblant danser devant ses yeux, puis il regarda Drago, haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers Harry :

- N'est-ce pas ?...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

image (trop mimi !!) ... http://img111.imageshack.us/img111/3381/dracovsharryxr1.jpg


End file.
